Bath
Bath (also known as Trent) is the central-west continent in Atleah , directly adjacent to Kai and divided at its closest point by a mere channel. It has a more or less temperate climate under normal circumstances and is covered in vast plains, a dark forest in the south-east, and is divided more or less at its center by a north-south running mountain range known as the Serpentine. The secondary name of "Trent" for the entire continent was imposed by Petar "Victorum" Trent after he sacked Nautilus in a surprise invasion in decades past. It is also the name imposed upon the city of Nautilus as the capital seat of the Trent family's new empire in Bath. Few natives will call it by the imperial name except in the company of imperial guards and loyalists. Petar Trent was one of the dual kings of Grand Fal , a separate continent to the south-west that had seen a civil war between two brothers, Petar and Thalados Trent, who had been left their father’s country without a decided heir after his untimely death. Because the two were twins, it was never decided who should inherit the throne. After a failed attempt at sharing authority (and assassination attempts and cover-ups) the two were forced to split rulership of the continent in half and rule separate nations on Grand Fal. Open war shortly followed, leaving Petar with less land and power than his brother. After a settled peace, Petar continued to be a rival via a largely economic “cold war” with his brother, fueled by colonial expansion into Bath and various islands. However, having no success in really regaining his power and suffering insurgencies in the Bath colonies aided by its various independent cities, Petar drafted his half of Grand Fal for an all-out invasion. Petar Trent’s invasion of Bath started in its greatest city, a great multi-tiered port city at the foot of a mountain range known as Nautilus. Nautilus, until that time, had been a successful democracy and a major source of imports for cities and peoples throughout the rest of the country. It had become so diversified that it existed less as an independent city-state and more a congregation of Bath’s different cities and peoples, having embassies from each in it to control the heavy trade that took place there. It was perhaps because of its lack of individual military and its dependence on support from nearby nations that it fell as easily as it did. Having Nautilus in his grasp, Petar Trent renamed the city Trent, perhaps to take a jab at his brother by declaring it their family namesake. He then began to run military campaigns across the continent. By the time of his death, he had successfully achieved submission from the peoples of his new empire. The smaller towns and villages were easily coerced, while some remain too out of touch to consider themselves part of the empire. One opposition was the city of Sterne. Sterne, today known as Old Sterne, was a thriving city of men. Because it refused to be ruled, and made open attacks against Petar Trent’s armies, Trent sieged, burned, and pillaged the entire city, including its countryside, and left little behind that was not wiped out in plague. The destruction of Sterne earned the kneeling of the kingdom of Raythire on Lake Inor and a temporary peace which more or less lasted until the end of Victorum's days, Petar Trent died, leaving behind only his bastard son, Taenar Thorne, to rule. Taenar, early on, was more civil than his father and even rebuilt Sterne in a different location to honor the sacrifice of its people and help restore the lifestyle of its survivors and their offspring. It is widely known, however, that resentment still exists against the Trent family in those of Sterne, and that New Sterne, a place heavily governed by the Trent Empire, will take generations to rebuild the glory that was established by its demolished predecessor.